


Oh of These Titles

by AnotherAmericanTragedy_20



Series: if just one more time [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherAmericanTragedy_20/pseuds/AnotherAmericanTragedy_20
Summary: Anakin never really liked labels, anyway.
Relationships: 501st Legion & Anakin Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: if just one more time [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026433
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Oh of These Titles

_ “If I’m gonna tell a real story, I’m gonna start with my name.”- Kendrick Lamar _

_ Anakin Skywalker _

Anakin knew his name was the most important thing he owned.  _ “You will always have your name. That’s the only thing they can’t take from you.”  _ His mother would whisper to him, when he would cry, hidden in the safety of her arms. He figured as much. A name was the one thing they couldn’t take from him, no matter how hard Depur tried. 

He knew what Anakin meant in basic.  _ Warrior.  _ Oh, wasn’t that fitting. That seemed to be all he was, in the end. A warrior. No- not a warrior. A slave. But weren’t they the same thing? A warrior was a slave to their cause, to the war. And a slave? A slave was owned by whoever could keep them down long enough, whoever could chain them.

But he knew what Anakin meant in Huttese.  _ The one who brings the rain.  _ Rain was freedom. Rain meant Ar Amu would come back.

He knew that Sky-Walker came from long ago. The Sky-Walkers were long gone, though. Skywalker was Basic. They did it, because to hear the real Huttese word for Skywalker was painful.  _ Ekkreth.  _ The trickster. Everyone was Ekkreth. Ekkreth was always free, in the end. He freed everyone. 

So, in basic, his name was Warrior Skywalker.

But in Huttese,  _ his language,  _ and the other language he wouldn’t even think of,  _ the language of his people,  _ his name was Rainbringer Ekkreth.  _ The one who brings rain (freedom), the trickster, the one who frees all the slaves.  _

It was hard to think about that. So hard. So, so hard.

_ Freedom Bringer. _

_ Anakin Skywalker. _


End file.
